


Welcome Back

by ravenclawoutcast13



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Needs a Hug, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff and Angst, Murder, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Protective Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawoutcast13/pseuds/ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: '...it's me'.Suddenly there was a fifth one.A golden version of Freddy crumpled in the floor with empty eyes wires coming out of every angle.It stood up, its massive figure looking down on him. Smells of blood and decay filled the air as it came closer to the blonde.This was it.Katsuki was gonna die.The bear moved it's head down closer to him and green lights appeared in his empty sockets."̶̧̥̜̖̹͍͍̈̅.̶̡͉͚͎͒̍.̸̟̱̝̹̰̻̠̏̀̕͜͜͝.̶̨̠̲̌̍͒̃̾̓̚K̴̝͑̊̂̃̽̾̒̚͝ą̵͙̲̘͙̠͊͒̌̀͋̿̏̈̕͘ą̸̝͚̩̙̦̠͚̙̞͆͑̿̎̚ȧ̷̟̦̰̂̄͆̂̇̇͆̀a̶̦̓̏a̵̧̢̡̫͖̼̜͖̩͋̈́̅͋̓̓̕͘͝a̴̺̮̿̽̐̈́̿͊͘͝͝ą̴̩̘͈̙̫̫̽̊̑͜a̸̦͍̭̦͇͚̭͔̮̭͌̆͑̌̕C̷̨̢͕̟̟̪͈̞̱̔ͅh̷̥̻̘̭̣̝̍̆͊͆̐͝͝h̶̛̻͖͙͙̆͛̃̏̍̓̾h̶̹̤̖̟͈̦̱͗́̐̆̒̿ḧ̶͙͎̗̣̗́͒̾̎͂̂a̸̩͈̙̐̆́͑̌̽͝n̵̛̪̹̘̭̆̓̇͑̊̓͠ǹ̷͖͎̱̥̣̟̱̤̙̏͂̋̉͒͗̏͌͜͠n̴̢̳͚̜̼̻̜͇̲̙͋̑͌͋̈́̃̉͗͝.̸̡̧̡̞̯͎̩̱͒͑͌ͅ.̵̗̗̼̲̻͑̈͐̐̕.̶̫̣̤͕̫̙̊?̶̧̞̫̲̣͎͕̜̞̓̽"̷̮͇̮̹̘̐̒͒̈́͒͂̀͌͜͝ ̷͗̆͑̋̑͝͝͝
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Iida Tenya, Bakugou Katsuki & Melissa Shield, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 157
Collections: crossovers





	1. A Forgotten Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Yep a fnaf bnha au no one asked for.
> 
> Blame quarantine and bingeing matpat's game theories on fnaf for this one 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy!

**Chapter 1: A Forgotten Nightmare**

_It was always the same._

**_"Come with us!"_ **

_No matter what happened..._

**_"Wait! You're moving too fast!"_ **

_No matter what he did..._

**_"Hurry! He has a surprise!"_ **

_...It was always the same._

**_"He? Who? Wait!"_ **

_The hall is endless as he runs for the bright purple door. Behind him shadowy monsters creep behind him, their metal jaws and claws ever reaching him._

_And just as he makes it to the door he feels the creature's claws digging into him._

_He sees the shadow creature with its bright red eyes and massive teeth pulling at his leg._

_As it tries to drag him to his death, he manages to pull the purple door open revealing a bright white light._

_Then he hears a loud scream._

Katsuki gasped awake in his bed, panting as he held onto his blanket for dear life. 

He calmed his breathing as he recovered from the old, familiar nightmare. 

His eyes drifted to his cell phone sitting on the side table as he tapped it, bringing up the time and date along with a single notification.

**6:00 A.M.**

**March 20th 2317**

**Happy 12th Birthday!**

Katsuki grimaced at the notification before shutting his phone off and setting it down. 

His eyes drifted to the remaining objects on the nightstand. There was his lamp, a book he had been reading, his DS that was plugged into its charger, and a lone single picture frame. 

He carefully picked up the picture, slightly dusting it off with his free hand as he looked with reminences and regret. 

The frame was made of marker colored popsicle sticks with glitter glue everywhere and sloppy writing at the bottom: 'Best Hero Duo Ever!'. The picture itself was a younger version of himself around four years old and a small, green haired boy with a bright smile and freckles. 

Midoriya Izuku, or as he called him, Deku. 

It had been seven long years since he had seen him... 

...Since anyone had seen him. 

He barely remembered the incident, but he supposes that could be a blessing in disguise from what he had read about the event. 

It was his fifth birthday and his parents had taken him and Deku with Aunt Inko to a kids restaurant. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He remembered being so excited, having a good time, and Deku and him making a few new friends as they watched the robots sing and dance and deliver a cake. 

But then that's when things begin to get blurry for him. 

His mom said he had a shelf fall on his head while running through the restaurant. As a result, he had a rather bad concussion, so she wasn't surprised he didn't remember much. 

But during that party... Deku went missing. As did four other kids.

The adults searched high and low, but they couldn't find a sign of any of them. 

No one ever found anything that could lead them to the missing kids. They had even called in Hound Dog, who, despite his keen sense of smell, couldn't pick up the kids’ traces. It was like they had vanished from existence. 

And after 3 years of searching and suing the restaurant, they declared the kids dead and funerals were held and Freddy's closed its doors. 

Aunt Inko looked so torn apart that day. 

First she lost Uncle Hisashi in that car wreck, now Deku... She was hanging by meer threads and they were beginning to fray. 

Luckily, Katsuki's Mom had her back and helped her get back on her feet. Now she worked as his mom's secretary and is doing far better than she was back then... Except on Katsuki's birthday and Deku's Birthday. 

On Deku's birthday, she spent the entire day at the graveyard talking to him and crying until his mom and dad picked her up. 

Katsuki's birthday however... It was a coin flip. 

Either she'd go manic and go baking/cooking crazy making cakes, cookies, pies, his favorite meals, ect. 

Or she’d get depressed and sit down watching old home movies of the two kids while weeping her eyes out. 

Katsuki sighed and looked at his old friend's picture as he sat it back down on the side table and laid back down. 

"...Wherever you are Deku... I hope you're doing okay..."

"So Bakugou, what's your plans for your birthday, dude?" Fingers asked as he strolled up to his desk with Rat Face. 

Katsuki slid his books into his bag, "Nothing. Maybe my aunt baked a cake or some shit." 

It was the truth. He really didn't celebrate it anymore. It felt selfish to celebrate the day his best friend vanished off the face of the earth. 

"Seriously dude? Anything else? I mean, it's your birthday!" Rat Face stated. 

Katsuki shrugged, "I don't do much for it. It's just another day." 

Fingers shook his head, "You sound like you're 50. Come on Bakugou, how about we do something fun tonight? We could meet at Makoto Park at 11:30!" 

"Come on, Bakugou, it'll be fun and you can blow some shit up!" Rat Face added, egging him on. 

Katsuki sighed defeatly, "Fine, but if we get into trouble it's your fucking idea." 

"You won't regret it, dude! See you tonight and wear good boots!" Katsuki shook his head dismissively as the two ran off and he began to walk out of the classroom. 

He heard a small ding on his phone. Hag was messaging him.

**Hag: Inko has the fucking movies today. Avoid her house at all cost brat, stay over at a friends or some shit since we're stuck here.**

**Me: Fucking fine Hag. Be glad i was invited to some shit**

**Hag: Oh what may that be?**

**Me: Don't fucking know, apparently birthday suprise shit.**

**Hag: Just don't get arrested brat.**

Katsuki put his phone away and sighed as it began to drizzle. 

He pulled out his umbrella and looked at the newly forming mirk. Might as well go drop by the house and get a few things. 

It was going to be a long day.

"You're fucking kidding me?" The explosive tween stared looking up at the fenced off area. 

He met the two boys at Makoto park, just as planned, and they led him to the last place he wanted to be. 

A bolt of lightning illuminated the building, showing the old sign depicting the cartoon brown bear. Rain drizzled down the abandoned playground of the establishment, and he could see the various newspapers and notes plastered to the building stating, 'Keep Out' or 'Private Property'. 

It was the abandoned building of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria left to rot after it's closing. 

"What? It's your birthday, so why don't we go inside and grab some birthday shit and maybe blow up one of those robots!" Fingers stated as he picked the padlock. Rat Face held the umbrella. 

"It's fucking condemed for a reason, dumbasses! This place looks like it's gonna fucking collapse!" 

"It's not! I've been in here plenty of times! Only looks like shit on the outside," Rat Face stated. 

There was a click and Fingers removed the lock, opening the gate before motioned for them to enter. 

The two boys walked towards the building, leaving Katsuki to stare at them from his own umbrella. 

Was he really fucking doing this? 

"Come on, Bakugou!" 

Katsuki's stomach felt queasy at the thought of returning to this building for some reason, but he followed the two into the building.

Rat Face was right, it looked far better on the inside. 

Decorations and posters were everywhere among the dust, cobwebs, and pieces of trash. 

There was no electricity, so the building was solely illuminated by windows and their flashlights. 

They walked through the halls of the abandoned pizza place while the two boys laughed and made fun of the various signs or posters. 

Meanwhile Katsuki was constantly on edge. It was like someone was watching him, staring at him. 

That and this heavy weight in his stomach... Something was wrong with this place. 

He shouldn't be here. 

"Woah! Bakugou, check it out! It's the dancing robots!" 

Katsuki turned to see what they were talking about and froze. On stage was the familiar bear, chicken, and rabbit staring back at him with cold dead eyes. 

He stepped back in shock as memories of this place flooded his mind along with familiar nightmares. 

"Dude... Are you okay? You look really pale." 

Then he heard a chime of a grandfather clock roll through the building, shocking the other two boys. Lights flickered to life, illuminating the halls but flickered with their overuse. Katsuki looked down at his phone. 

Midnight. 

Fingers let a gulp, "Man it's late. Let's grab a toy or some shit and go befo-" 

" **_WELCOME TO FRE-FREDDY'S!"_ **

Katsuki's eyes shot wide as the bear animatronic moved off its stage forwards towards the two boys. 

The robot's head tilted at them it's jaw moving like it was on a wire as it spoke, **_"W-W-WELL! LOOKS LIKE WE'LL H-H-HAVE SOME FUN WITH Y-Y-YOU!_ **" 

His eyes turned pitch black and let out a strange, static filled scream. 

The delinquent two boys dropped their flashlights and ran as fast as they could, screaming as they fled. 

Katsuki stood in shock, backing slowly against the wall as the animatronics moved off the stage, their pitch black eyes focused dead on him. 

He tried to make his way to the door when he saw a large metal fox rushing towards it with a sharpened claw. Katsuki jumped away and made his way for the corner, watching the black eyed machines get closer and closer. 

They twitched unnaturally and strange fluid dripped from their eyes and mouths. 

His breathing picked up and his vision blurred as a voice whispered in his ear. 

**_'...it's me'._ **

Suddenly there was a fifth one. 

A golden version of Freddy crumpled in the floor with empty eyes wires coming out of every angle. 

It stood up, its massive figure looking down on him. Smells of blood and decay filled the air as it came closer to the blonde. 

This was it. 

Katsuki was gonna die. 

The bear moved it's head down closer to him and green lights appeared in his empty sockets. 

**_"̶̧̥̜̖̹͍͍̈̅.̶̡͉͚͎͒̍.̸̟̱̝̹̰̻̠̏̀̕͜͜͝.̶̨̠̲̌̍͒̃̾̓̚K̴̝͑̊̂̃̽̾̒̚͝ą̵͙̲̘͙̠͊͒̌̀͋̿̏̈̕͘ą̸̝͚̩̙̦̠͚̙̞͆͑̿̎̚ȧ̷̟̦̰̂̄͆̂̇̇͆̀a̶̦̓̏a̵̧̢̡̫͖̼̜͖̩͋̈́̅͋̓̓̕͘͝a̴̺̮̿̽̐̈́̿͊͘͝͝ą̴̩̘͈̙̫̫̽̊̑͜a̸̦͍̭̦͇͚̭͔̮̭͌̆͑̌̕C̷̨̢͕̟̟̪͈̞̱̔ͅh̷̥̻̘̭̣̝̍̆͊͆̐͝͝h̶̛̻͖͙͙̆͛̃̏̍̓̾h̶̹̤̖̟͈̦̱͗́̐̆̒̿ḧ̶͙͎̗̣̗́͒̾̎͂̂a̸̩͈̙̐̆́͑̌̽͝n̵̛̪̹̘̭̆̓̇͑̊̓͠ǹ̷͖͎̱̥̣̟̱̤̙̏͂̋̉͒͗̏͌͜͠n̴̢̳͚̜̼̻̜͇̲̙͋̑͌͋̈́̃̉͗͝.̸̡̧̡̞̯͎̩̱͒͑͌ͅ.̵̗̗̼̲̻͑̈͐̐̕.̶̫̣̤͕̫̙̊?̶̧̞̫̲̣͎͕̜̞̓̽"̷̮͇̮̹̘̐̒͒̈́͒͂̀͌͜͝ ̷͗̆͑̋̑͝͝͝_ **

Katsuki froze his eyes, settling on the bear in confusion instead of horror. 

"...What did you just call me...?" He asked in a harsh whisper. His eyes were wide in disbelief. 

The golden bear spoke again, _"̴̲̞̺́͂.̸̰̱̄̐.̵͓̰͒̉̎.̸̧̼̻̾K̴͚̠̞̽a̵͈̯̎ả̷̱̏̀a̵͔̓̊ċ̸̪̦̤̇H̵̞̻̄h̵̡͔̿͠h̷͍͎̮̋a̸̜͒á̵̱̯͉͌͂ṇ̵̢̇̌̉.̸̹̯̌̄̚.̶̰̦͐.̸̧̿͊̏?̸̨̂̉"̶̖̈̅ ̶̯̼̼͒̈́_

His eyes widened even more as the voice became clearer to understand. 

He stared as the bear's eyes changed once more, now looking like real eyes with green pupils. 

"...Kacchan...?" 

A familiar childish voice echoed from the bear and Katsuki fell to his knees as he recognized it. 

"...Deku?" 

The bear wrapped his arms around him in a hug as child-like sobs came from it. 

"I missed you Kacchan." 

Katsuki couldn't believe what was happening. 

His childhood friend was here, somehow a giant golden animatronic bear, and sounding like he was four years old. 

Katsuki collapsed in Izuku's arms and let darkness consume him.


	2. Past, Present, Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kacchan." 
> 
> The blonde stopped as the bear stood and moved forward, his robotic eyes looking sad somehow. 
> 
> "Kacchan... I'm dead, Kacchan..."

**Chapter 2: Past, Present, Future**

  


When Katsuki awoke he was resting in the remains of an old ball pit. The balls were gone, instead replaced with a few pillows, blankets, and some clothing. They were all dingy but thankfully not completely nasty. 

He sat up and locked eyes with the golden animatronic. Memories flooded back as he remembered what had happened before he passed out. 

Izuku was here. Alive! 

He somehow sounded like he's still four, and was somehow controlling a robot, but he was alive! 

"You alright, Kacchan?" Izuku asked from his spot. 

"...I'll be fine, Deku, just..." 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked the robot's way. "...I thought you were dead, Deku. God, I can't believe you're alive! Where are you controlling the bear from? I'll come meet you there and help yo-" 

"Kacchan." 

The blonde stopped as the bear stood and moved forward, his robotic eyes looking sad somehow. 

"Kacchan... I'm dead, Kacchan..." 

Katsuki froze. 

He looked the bear in the eye as he shook his head vermintantly, "...You can't be... You're talking to me, Deku! You can't be doing that if you're DEAD!" 

The golden animatronic leaned it's head down and placed its hands on the mascot costume head, twisting it as it was pulled off. 

Katsuki's stomach revolted at the sight before him. He leaned over, relieving his stomach of what food he had eaten. As he looked back to what he saw, his skin turned pale. 

Inside the golden bear mascot was Izuku. 

A four year old Izuku, whose skin was grey and rotting, his green hair turning black and peeling away. Dried blood drizzled down his nose, eyes, and mouth. A large puncture rested in his throat, along with dozens of other small but deep holes in his skin. 

He was a corpse, sitting within the suit. 

His black pit eyesockets stared at his friend, " _...I've been dead for a long time Kacchan... So have the others, _ " his long dead lips whispered.

"...Others...?" Katsuki whispered, horrified. "You mean-" 

_ "Yes, _ " Izuku stated as he put back on the bear head. "The other four children they also killed, our bodies hidden within the suits our souls now live in." 

Katsuki's heart dropped as he held his head, trying to wrap his mind around this. 

"How?! How are you still here?!" 

Izuku's faux fur paw rested on the tween's shoulder. 

"We don't know why we are still here... Only The Puppet knows and she was moved years ago." 

Katsuki took a deep breath and mustered up his courage. He looked the bear in the eyes. 

"How did you die, Deku...? Please... I need to know." 

Izuku sighed, "It'll be better if we all tell this. Come on, the others are in the main room. They won't scare you this time." 

Katsuki followed the bear hesitantly, his brain still moving a million miles a minute. 

Then he heard voices mixed with distorted machines. The voices were still child-like. 

"I didn't scare him too bad, did I?" 

"Tenya, you were alright! You just got excited and we had no clue it was the same Katsuki we knew back then!" 

"I still feel bad... Oh! Maybe since it's his birthday I can let him captain the Flying Fox!" 

"That sounds like fun! Can I help too?" 

"First mate Hitoshi the bunny and Tenya the Fox to the captain! Sounds like a blast!" 

"I'll make pizza too!" 

"Good on you, Ms. Melissa!" 

Katsuki's eyes widened when they entered the doorway. He watched the fox robot happily jump with the rabbit at the idea of pretend pirates. He saw the bear and chicken happily laughing at the two's antics. 

"We're back." Izuku announced.

The four animatronics now looked at him with bashfulness and regret. 

The bear– Freddy– approached first and fiddled with his oversized fingers. "Sorry about that. We usually do that to intruders but... we didn't realize who you were until Izu came out." 

Katsuki took a gulp of air, "N-No hard feelings,” he said.

The four perked up at that. 

"Let's have some introductions before we continue. I think it'd be better so we can tell him what happened." Izuku stated. 

The fox happily jumped forward waving his hook hand up. "I wanna go first! Pick me! Pick me!" 

Katsuki slightly chuckled at the enthusiasm and nodded which made the fox shout with joy. "My name's Iida Tenya but I'm also Captain Foxy of Pirate's Cove! I'm 4!" 

The rabbit put up his hand next which Katsuki gave a nod of approval as well. "Well I'm Shinsou Hitoshi and I'm 4 too. But I also go by Bonnie the bunny. Please don't call me Bonbon. People think I'm a girl that way." 

Katsuki snickered for a moment before the chicken stood dusting off her bib. "My name is Shield Melissa and I'm Chica. I'm 6 and really like to make and repair things. Like pizza! I make really good pizza if I have the stuff for it!" 

Finally the bear stood up, his grey and blue eye shyly looking away. "...I'm Shoto. Todoroki Shoto... I'm 4 and I'm Freddy. I like drawing a lot." 

'It all matches. The same names of the missing kids,' Katsuki thought as he stared at the animatronics. 'All five missing kids. This is where they were hidden.' 

Izuku moved forward and pulled out a chair at a dining table, motioning the human to sit. 

Katsuki sat down in it and the five animatronics sat on the stage. 

"...I guess we should start at the beginning. That day when we were all in the pizzeria... The day we were murdered." 

Katsuki gave a solemn nod and let them have his full attention. 

"It was seven years ago on this very day. Your birthday Kacchan." 

The golden bear sighed, "You had invited me to come with you to Freddy's for the celebration since I had never been before. We were both so excited and when we got here everything was amazing. Here we met the others. Shoto's mom had taken him here after a doctor's appointment as a reward. Hitoshi’s foster home brought kids who were being adopted here as a goodbye party. Melissa's dad had brought her here for some fun after her long flight from America. And Tenya's brother brought him here on his day off so he could play with other kids." Izuku and the others smiled softly in reminsense. "It was so much fun playing with them and we all became fast friends as we played games and ate pizza." 

Katsuki thought back and felt the blurred memories surface with difficulty. "I... vaguely remember that. I remember playing skee ball for almost an hour trying to get a foxy plush?" 

"Freddy one. Because you had all the others from your other visits," Izuku said softly. "Do you remember what happened after that?" 

Katsuki thought before a familiar ache filled his head. He rubbed his head with a hiss, "Unfortunately no. I had a rather bad head injury as a kid. Lost the majority of my memory of that day." 

"I'll be right back! Keep on telling the story, Zuku!" The chicken called out as she hopped out and ran down the hall. 

Izuku sighed and continued, "After you had gotten the tickets for the plush, you said you had to go to the bathroom and we'd go see the stage show. You told us to go on ahead and that you'd meet us there." 

"Back!" 

Melissa walked back in with an old ice pack and towel. She handed it to the tween and he immediately put it on his head with a sigh of relief. 

"Thanks,” he paused as he realized the ice pack was still cold after eight years. “Wait. Where the hell did you get an ice pack from? I thought this building didn't have any power or water." 

"Freddy's has its own solar generator and well system. Supposedly it saved them tons of money on electric bills. But once the grid went off, we were solely using solar energy and it has been building energy up for years. There’s so much energy that if we turned them off, the building still would have enough energy to power everything here for 15 years!" Melissa happily stated. 

Katsuki blinked, "How did you-" 

"We read the manuals. Other than kids books and paperwork stuff there's not much to read here," Hitoshi added in. 

"Back on track," Izuku stated softly. "We were heading down the halls excited to see the show... when we saw  **_him_ ** ." 

Izuku's voice went deep and glitched as he continued to speak, " _ We thought he was another animatronic. A golden version of Bonnie with a purple vest and bow tie. He told us there was a special show going on and we were invited to come and watch. We were excited. We were happy..."  _

Izuku's eyes went black as he growled out, his voice distorting,  **_"̷͔̣͔̂͘Ẅ̴͔̣ͅȨ̵͐̆ ̶͍̽W̸̜̽͊̈͜E̸̬̻̩͌͌̃R̴̭̃͗E̸͙̲͊͗͒ ̶̠̝͒T̶̡̖͈̒̒̐R̴̰̐̏͐İ̷̘C̴͇̜̆K̶̻͚̅̊Ȇ̶̥D̵̠̓!̴̢̉̔̑"̷͖͇̤̾̕ ̶̧̟̎̽̿_ **

Katsuki's heart dropped as he listened to his friend's rage... And watched it slowly morph into weeping. 

_ "...We didn't know he was bad. We thought he was just like the others on stage. He led us to a backroom where they fixed the animatronics. We were confused when we got there wondering where Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica were... That's when he locked the door... and he grabbed a knife.. _ ." 

The others stiffened and bowed their heads, clearly distraught. 

_ "He wore the suit as he killed us one by one. All we could see was that golden rabbit slashing into our bodies."  _

_ "We screamed. We screamed so loud but no one could hear us."  _ Tenya whispered, his voice glitching as well.

_ "...So much blood... It was everywhere... _ " Shoto softly stated, doing the best he could to curl into a ball. 

_ "...One by one he had killed us... Leaving me for last. _ " Izuku stated, wiping at his hollowed eyes. 

_ "He had stabbed me in the throat hoping it would kill me right then and there, but... It was slow... I watched him hide the others in the room... Before turning to me and seeing the light still in my eyes..."  _

Katsuki's eyes widened as he continued. " _ He picked me up and walked me further into the building. To this day I don't know where. Then he took me into this room where a crumpled costume laided in the floor...Only it wasn't just a costume."  _

Izuku held up his paw-like hand where bits of fake fur had begun to peel. He pulled at a small bit to reveal thick springs and sharp metal skeleton. Blackened dried blood coated it liberally. Katsuki felt sick again, and he was certain if he hadn't already thrown up the contents of his stomach he would be doing it again. 

_ "...They're called springlock suits, both animatronic and suit... and liquids make the locks slip free..."  _ The golden bear pulled his hand back and recovered his arm.  _ "He put me in here, my blood slowly leaking onto the locks as I was slowly choking on my own blood... Then the locks snapped..."  _

He shuttered before whispering. His childlike voice finally returned along with his green eyes, "...The last thing I saw was him taking off the rabbit's head and his bright purple eyes..." 

Katsuki was in shock. 

His friend, his dear friend he thought about nearly every day, suffered so much. This man had killed them, hid their bodies and was possibly still out there. He didn't know what to think. 

"After that day,  _ she _ gave us life again." Hitoshi stated softly.

Katsuki's thought process halted. 

"She?" He asked. 

"The marionette. But we called her The Puppet. She's never told us her real name from... before she died." Melissa stated. 

"You mentioned her before..." Katsuki directed his gaze at Izuku. 

"...She was the first," Izuku confirmed. "She was killed by the man in the rabbit suit, and she became tied to the puppet... And she had the power that saved us..." 

"We...weren't hidden in the suits like Izu,” Tenya stated. “According to The Puppet, he put us in cabinets while he used his quirk to erase any evidence of us being there. But when night fell she gave us gifts... She gave us life."

"...She... she put you in there?" Katsuki asked softly. 

The four animatronics nodded. 

"She brought our souls back when she did that. The four of us wouldn't be here if she didn't." Shoto stated. 

"And did she do the same for Deku?" 

"No. She couldn't. No, I came back on my own," Izuku stated. "That's why I'm different from the others, I can teleport and cause hallucinations... My physical body is still bound to that room and can't leave until it's found." 

"From then on, we were animatronics during the day... and at night we could be us again. We watched our families come looking for us. We watched the police search for us. We watched day in and day out until the building closed." Melissa said. Shoto leaned onto her shoulder and she began petting his head soothingly. 

"The night guards were so awful to us..." Hitoshi solemnly stated. "Called us horrible things and would throw stuff at us... The Puppet told us how to scare them away so we could get a new nicer guard... It never happened... And then they took her away to a different location... before the building closed." 

"You've been here ever since..." Katsuki whispered in disbelief. 

They... They didn't deserve any of this... 

Katsuki walked up to the stage and wrapped his arms around Izuku. "You didn't deserve any of this..." 

He stood back and clenched his fist before looking up, eyes filled with determination.

"I'm going to help you! I'm going to make your lives better! And when I become a pro hero-" 

His hands sparked with a small explosion. "I'll make sure the man who did this gets on Death Row! I swear it!" 

The five animatronics stare at him with wide robotic eyes. 

"...Thank you Kacchan..."


	3. Learning the Ropes

"Hello? Hello? This is Scott- damn I forgot again! Been living here for nearly 40 years and still can't get this right! I'm Cathown Scott." 

"Hey I um- Bakugou Katsuki. I heard you need some volunteers for cleaning up and watching the old Freddy's."

"...How old are you, young man?" 

"...12." 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not hiring a-" 

"Hold on! I wasn't going to ask to be paid, dammit!" 

"...What do you mean?" 

"Look, I'm aiming to go to a hero school once I get out of this crappy middle school and community service looks good on the report and shit." 

"Then why not pick up trash or volunteer at a nursing home?" 

"...Look. That place was special to me as a kid. Not just to me, but also to my best friend who passed away at a young age. I just want to see it restored and let other kids enjoy this place like me and Izuku did." 

"..." 

"...I wish there was more out there like you kid, even if you swear like a sailor. Alright. Come by Freddy's tomorrow and I'll give you the keys and the forms you and your parents need to fill out. You've got a lot of work ahead of you, kid." 

"Yeah, I know. But it'll be worth it in the end."

* * *

"Community service papers?" Mitsuki stated, looking at the documents her son handed to her and her husband. "What trouble did you get into now, brat?" 

"Nothing, you old hag! It looks good on my transcripts! Now get the fuck off my back about it!" Katsuki shouted as he went to the kitchen. 

Masaru smiled at the papers. "Good way to improve your view of schools and help the community. I'm rather proud of you, Katsuki." 

The tween blushed, thanking the fact his parents couldn't see him. 

"So where will you be volunteering?" His father asked as he looked over the papers. 

Katsuki took a deep breath. "Old restaurant that's gone to hell and back. Old man who owns it can't fix shit and needs someone to watch it on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday from 12 am to 6 am. I'll be fixing walls and machines and shit, cleaning up all the trash, and learning how the place runs from food to decor." 

Masaru nodded. He looked over the papers before his eyes caught the name of the restaurant his son had chosen to help. 

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. 

He knew the restaurant was associated with the disappearance of his son's best friend 7 years ago... But he also remembered how much Katsuki loved that place before. 

It wasn't really the restaurant's fault that the children vanished. Not even the owners can predict a tragedy like that happening. 

Endeavor sued them into closing the Mufatsu branch due to one of his sons vanishing there the same day Izuku vanished, nearly causing the whole chain to go bankrupt if it wasn’t so global. 

It was time for the business to come back with a positive light and his son was the person going to do it. 

He signed the papers happily. 

He couldn't wait to see what his son would do. He knew Katsuki would bring it to greatness once more.

* * *

"Alright, kid, let's go over the basics. Every Saturday, Sunday, or school free day you have, you come here. Unless you have something going on. If that's the case call me." The old man explained as they walked through Freddy's halls. 

"Your job is to clean, repair, and maintain. I left plenty of repair and maintenance guides in the main office ages ago." He pointed down the hall to the sign that read ‘office’. "If you keep this up, this place will be up and running by the end of your first year of high school." 

Katsuki nodded firmly. "Any other parts you want me to keep in mind?" 

Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and some papers. "This is your authorization papers and ID card so if the police are ever called you aren't arrested for trespassing." 

The man snapped his fingers with realization, "That's another thing. You'll be calling if any break-ins happen. We've had one or two break-ins a couple of times, but with the camera being busted we couldn't get them arrested. I would suggest fixing those first." 

Katsuki grunted in agreement as they made their way to the main hall where the animatronics stood on stage. The blonde’s eyes stared at the old machines in an almost serene manor.

Scott frowned and sighed. "Another thing kid, these things like to move at night. You should be fine but if they act up, I give you full permission to abandon ship. Especially if ol' Foxy starts acting up." 

Katsuki turned to the old man and raised a brow. "Why especially Foxy?" 

Scott let out a sigh running his hand through his almost white hair. "Back before we closed, Foxy had a big malfunction due to a former security guard who took to throwing and dumping things onto the animatronics and blaming the cleaning staff for not doing their jobs. He had ended up throwing a brick at Foxy which caused him to not function and my head engineer found a piece of the brick embedded into the endoskeleton. The guard claimed it was fine and that didn't do any damage to Foxy. That night Foxy glitched out badly and bit the guard when he came around for his nightly round of throwing things." 

Scott looked at the curtain sadly. "Turns out the man damaged his ocular and mobility circuits, which caused the malfunction. The guard was taken to the hospital and he ended up losing his frontal lobe. His family would have sued too if it wasn't for the fact the cameras caught his behavior and the reports on the damaged animatronic. Happened about 5 years ago back in 2387. Gained the gruesome nickname, 'The Bite of 87'."

Katsuki looked to the curtain where Tenya was completely locked up for the day. He would have to ask about that later.

"...I'll be careful. Besides, it was that dumbasses fault for fucking with these guys." 

Scott gave a hardy laugh and smiled. "Yeah, kid. I think you're perfect for this job."

* * *

"H-Hey, Bakugou... What's up?" 

Katsuki looked over to see both Fingers and Rat Face looking at him warily as the rest of the class began exiting. 

The blonde sneered at them. "Gee? I don't fucking know? Maybe I'm sitting next to the fucking dumbasses who not only left me behind, but almost costed me my fucking hero career!" 

They both cringed and stepped back. "W-What do you m-mean?" Rat Face stuttered out. 

Katsuki grabbed his bag. "I mean those fucking robots double as a secerity system and you fucks abandoned me there! Now I get to spend every weekend cleaning that place until I get into high school!" 

It was a lie but they didn't have to know that. This was payback. 

"...So does that mean we can come there on weekends or-" 

Katsuki slammed his hands down, exploding them to where the two tumbled down, frightened. "You fucks don't talk to me ever again! You hear me!" 

The two nodded with fear and dashed out of the classroom like the cowards they are. 

Katsuki smirked. 

They bought it. They won't bother him or try going to Freddy's anytime soon. And if they do, it's their criminal records not his. 

Katsuki walked down stairs and slipped on his outside shoes. 

It was Monday so he needed to pick up some things before Friday night. 

He sent his Dad a quick text he'd be home later and made a b-line for the library. He quickly found the books he needed and set them down at the empty table, along with his laptop he brought. 

He created a file on his computer and opened a blank document and typed out the title.

**Restoration of Freddy's Masterlist**

He had a lot to learn.

* * *

"Kastu!" 

Katsuki gave a small smile as midnight struck, the four animatronics coming to life on their stages. 

"Katsu, why were you talking to Scott-oji?" Tenya asked with a tilted head. 

Katsuki raised a brow. "I didn't know you were related to old guy Tenya." 

"He's not. Scott-oji made us. Well, he made the animatronics we're in right now. He treats us very kindly so we call him ojisan." Shoto said as he walked off the stage. 

Katsuki nodded. "Well, to answer your question; I volunteered to do community service here on weekends. That way I can help you guys and get this place looking less like a dump." 

"Really?" Melissa asked, perking up. 

"Yep. Got official paperwork and all that shit." 

"Bad word."

"Wha-?" 

Hitoshi pointed at him and said, "You said a bad word! Against the rules!" 

Katsuki sighed, "You're fucking joking right?" 

"Another bad word!" Tenya shouted as if to reprimand him. 

"Really?!" 

"Sorry, Kacchan." Katsuki turned to see Izuku's golden suit walking towards him with an old dusty jar. It was filled with yen and labeled, 'Swear Jar'. "200 Yen." Izuku stated, holding the jar forward.

'This was extremely childish.' Katsuki thought as he glared at the jar. 

But then he remembered that the five were kids... And would stay kids... 

Wordlessly, he put the two coins into the jar. 

"...So who's the one who normally fills this jar?" 

Izuku laughed slightly, "The former employees. They weren't allowed to swear so Scott-oji put this in the lounge as motivation not to swear. There's about 3,250 Yen in here. I think Scott-oji planned it to be money for their Friday donuts thing they used to do." 

"Then why keep it up?" 

Izuku gave a shrug before sighing. "Habit. It's not like we can walk into a store in the middle of the night and buy something."

Katsuki gave a nod before taking off his bag. 

Shoto shyly looked at it before asking, "What's in there?" 

The blonde smirked before opening it to reveal tools, books, and a laptop. 

"I'm starting by repairing the camera feeds to the outside and main halls. Figured I would start with the one in here." 

"The cameras? Why? We can protect this place really well already." Shoto commented. 

"I know you can, but this is a way to not just protect the place, but me and other people too. And it's much easier to catch a bad guy on camera than by word alone." Katsuki replied.

The animatronic bear thought for a moment before giving a nod. Katsuki pulled out his laptop and set it on the table pulling up a particular web page. 

"Hey!" He called out which all five of the animatronics turned to him. 

"You guys want to watch a movie?" 

The five dashed to the stage sitting with bouncing excitement. 

Katsuki gave a small chuckle, "...I'll take that as a yes. Any request?" 

"PIRATES!" 

"Tenya, you want everything pirate!" 

"...Don't judge me, Melissa." 

"Musical please!" Hitoshi cheered. Izuku gave a firm nod to that too. 

Katsuki remembered how much he loved musicals. If he wasn't watching hero stuff he was watching musical movies like 'The Little Mermaid' or 'Moana'. 

Shoto softly twiddled his thumbs, a habit he seemed to do a lot as Katsuki noticed. "...I always liked ‘Frozen’." 

Katsuki smirked, "Well, I think I know the perfect movie." 

Katsuki scrolled through his digital movie collection and clicked on the title. 

"...They made a Frozen 2?!" Shoto practically yelled, moving closer to see the screen. 

The blonde began his work while he watched them enthralled with the screen. 

It may just have been a movie but it was something new for them, something better than sitting alone in the dark. 

He got up on the step ladder and went to work, peeking over occasionally to see them reacting to the movie. It was around 3 am when he finished the camera. He pulled out the camera tablet the old man had given him and sure enough the feed was live. A bit fuzzy and grey, but live all the same. 

"Katsu! Katsu!" 

Katsuki stepped off the ladder to see the five animatronics happily running towards him as he heard the ending credits. 

"Katsu! It was amazing! Elsa got to ride a water horse and there were earth giants! And! And!" Shoto was ecstatic. 

It was the most energy he had seen from the kid. 

"I'm glad you all liked it. I can play another movie while I fix the next camera if you want." 

The five nodded with big mechanical grins. 

"Okay. Since I know Tenya is going to ask, how about a pirate movie? I think I still have ‘Treasure Planet’."

* * *

"Well I'll be damned..." Scott whispered as he looked at monitors in the main office. 

All the cameras were up and running, their feed a bit fuzzy. But that was more than likely the monitors than the cameras. 

"You did this in one weekend, kid?" 

Sitting down, Katsuki nodded before yawning. 

"You're 12, right? How on earth did you pick this up so quickly?" 

"You mentioned cameras a week ago so I decided to fix that first. Looked at books, websites, talked to my old man, took notes and shit made sure it's right." 

"Your dad?" 

"He's a fashion photographer. He knows how to fix his cameras and shit. Showed me how to fix video cameras similar to this when I asked." 

"Ah. Good. Gotta say I'm impressed." 

Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He carefully pulled out a 10,000 yen bill and handed it to the blonde. 

"What? I'm not doing this for pay an old man! I-" 

"I know, kid. Consider this repayment for whatever you and your father spent out of pocket to fix these cameras. I know it wasn't cheap." 

Katsuki looked at the money with a glare. "I hope you fucking know I'm going to put this back into this place." 

"Heh, I figured. So let's just call this the repair funds." 

The pre-teen let out a growl before taking the money. 

"Next is trash and cleaning. I've only been here a fucking week and I'm sick of stepping in trash and shit." 

"Fair enough. I'll leave some trash bags and cleaning supplies for you Friday and just leave all the official papers in a box for me to go through." 

The blonde nodded again, yawning bigger. 

"Need a ride home kid?" 

"Nah, I can get there myself." 

Scott frowned, "You look dead on your feet, kid. Let me drive you home. Plus, I want to meet your folks, let them know you're doing a good job." 

Katsuki sighed defeatedly. He was too tired to argue. He followed the old man out the door before looking back to the pizzaria. 

He was going to help them, all of them.

* * *

A few towns over in an old abandoned building, something that had been slumbering for a long time began to stir. 

Out of a decaying container it creeped out into the dusty air of the forgotten building. 

Dust and trash covered the floor liberally, pieces of the ceiling where it had caved in years ago. 

Through the hole, the full moon glimmering down into the dark building. Not that the puppet noticed. It walked forward on it's thin legs, barely making a sound as it stepped into the light, the pale moon light reflecting onto it's white mask. 

The puppet had been awoken from her long sleep by something she had long forgotten. 

Hope. 

But it wasn't coming from her, no it came from those she had a hand in saving. 

What could have possibly brought about this much hope? 

" _ Hello _ ?" 

She turned to see the small rusted balloon boy looking at her with surprise. Alongside him was the Mangle barely holding itself together. 

They felt it too. 

They felt the hope they had been missing for so long. 

**_"Come."_ ** Her glitched voice box stated as the three animatronics left the building. 

It was time for them to regain their hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update! Life is hectic as of late and internet is never really that stable for me.
> 
> But thank you for all your wonderful comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing 
> 
> :)
> 
> This au is going to hurt and be fluffy at the same time.


End file.
